villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon
Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon is a major antagonist in the fantasy light novel and anime series Madan no Ou to Vanadis or Lord Marksman and Vanadis in English. Ganelon is first introduced as one of two main combatants in a civil war in the kingdom of Brune, which was sparked by the death of Prince Regnas and the king, Faron, being driven mad with grief. He was voiced by Nobuo Tobita in the original Japanese version, and by Barry Yandell in the English dubbed version. Personality In terms of personality, Ganelon is highly intelligent, calculated, cunning, and charismatic, making him a formidable foe, especially when coupled with his great wealth. Ganelon is also shown to be cruel and sadistic, ordering torture, executions, and even massacres seemingly for little reason other than his own entertainment. Ganelon, however, is not a military leader, and unlike his rival, Thenardier, was never seen on the battlefield. Appearance Appearance wise, Ganelon is an old man who reached his 60's and possessing his short figure that matched with a 14/15 year old teen. He also has a bald hair style in which he often covered with a crown. Biography Role in Brune Civil War Ganelon attempted to seize the province of Alsace, whose ruler, Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn, had been captured by Eleonora Viltaria, a Vanadis, or "war maiden" of Zhcted, a female warrior possessing a magical weapon and an mastery of military strategy. Ganelon's army, however, was forced to retreat by Felix Aaron Thenardier, who sent his son Zion Thenardier with an army, which included 2700 men and five dragons, to destroy Alsace before Ganelon or Zhcted could seize the province. The destruction of Alsace, and the massacre of its citizens, however, was prevented by Tigrevurmud, who returned alongside Eleonora and her army. The combination of Tigre's master archery and Elen's expert generalship, as well as the combined powers of both of their magic weapons managed to defeat even Zaien and his dragons. After Elen and Tigre defeated Thenardier-allied Vanadis Ludmila Lourie, she sided with them, adding her forces to those of Elen and Tigre. The joint Zhcted-Brune army became known as the Silver Meteor army, and became a third faction on the Brune Civil War. After the Silver Meteor Army defeated the forces of Ganelon's general, Gleast, at the first Battle of Orange Plains, Ganelon made a temporary truce with Thenardier send the elite Navarre knights, led by the legendary Sir Roland, at attack the Silver Meteor Army, inflicting the only defeat Elen and Tigre suffered in the war. The Silver Meteor army, however, later counterattacked and defeated the Navarre Knights. When Roland returned to report his defeat, Ganelon had him executed by placing him in a room filled with aggressive bees, which eventually stung him to death. This particularly sadistic execution placed the honorable Thenardier back at odds with Ganelon. However, before they could continue the civil war, Thenardier was forced to repel a sea invasion by the neighboring country of Muozinel, however, it was the Silver Meteor Army, however, that repelled the land assault and became known as heroes for their defense of the town of Agnes. After the invasion, Ganelon realized that both his foes, Thenardier, who still had five dragons, and Tigre, who had the support of two Vanadis, as well as a powerful magic weapon of his own in his Black Bow, were more powerful than his army. Ganelon left the country with Gleast, and burned the city he ruled, Artishem to avoid it falling into enemy hands. After the defeat of Thenardier by the Silver Meteor Army, it was revealed that Ganelon had poisoned king Faron, who died shortly afterwards, passing the throne to his daughter, Regin. Six Months Later Ganelon, meanwhile, had fled to Osterode in Zhcted, where he met the Vanadis of the territory, Valentina Glinka Estes. Ganelon would remain in hiding for six months, until he reappeared as Meyer Tyurina, and convinced the Lord of Polus, Orgelt Kazakov to attack Vanadis Elizaveta Formina, accusing her of betraying a relative of the king (who, in actual fact, had attacked her first shortly before, and forced her to defend herself), as well as holding Tigrevrmud Vorn hostage. Ganelon managed this easily as Kazakov was already prejudiced against Formina because of her heterochromia. Kazakov attacked Elizaveta's forces, who was supported by the armies of Eleonora Viltaria, and, indeed, Tigrevrmud himself. Kazakov proved a skilled combatant- so skilled in fact that he could fight on even terms with a superhuman Vanadis, but was eventually killed in single combat with Eleonora. Shortly afterwards, Ganelon encounters another of the mysterious demons who recently appears in the continent, Baba Yaga. Baba recognizes him as a shape-shifting demon, Koschei, however, Ganelon kills and absorbs the wounded Baba Yaga, and shortly afterward encounters Drekavac, who briefly spoke about their goal of causing chaos, though Ganelon expresses distaste at Drekavac's carefree attitude. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': One of prominent attributes about Ganelon is his shape shifting abilities, which allowed him to changed any figures as he pleased. Trivia *Ganelon is named for a historical figure of the same name who is best known for betraying Charlemagne. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Aristocrats Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Demon Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Mongers Category:Strategic